Les chevaliers Sangdenuit
by Pierrot-le-doudingue
Summary: Suite à un attérissage mouvementé dans le monde de Brigô, l'équipe se retrouve séparée d'un de ses membres. La rencontre de deux frère va profondément bouleverser Fye. Mais qui sont les Sang-de-nuit? Kuro/Fy léger à partir du 2éme chap, puis on verra.
1. La nuit du crime

Auteur : Pierrot-le-doudingue

Titre : Les chevaliers Sang-de-nuit

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à mio mais j'ai l'intention de kidnapper Fye…Kuro-chan me plairait bien, lui aussi, mais j'ai trop peur de son sabre.

* * *

Prologue

Le sol, froid et boueux, avait la saveur du métal, une odeur de champs de bataille. Kurogane poussa un grognement étouffé, tentant de se redresser malgré le poids sur ses épaules. Une masse roula à ses côtés. Avançant la main, il reconnut le manteau épais du magicien de Seles. Ce dernier gisait, inerte, une substance chaude et gluante s'écoulant le long de sa tempe et imprégnant son bandeau. L'instant d'après, un gémissement étouffé, suivi d'un cri de détresse, transpercèrent les ténèbres. Les gamins !

La princesse sanglotait et appelait au secours, répétant inlassablement le nom de ses amis. Le ninja bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à sortir son épée mais quelque chose le percuta violement, par derrière, le jetant à terre. Les coups fusaient de toute part, sans qu'il en voie venir aucun. Dans le ciel, aucune étoile…aucun décor, aucun bruit, excepté celui de l'orage…seulement de la boue, dans laquelle il se roulait, en voulant échapper à ses assaillants. Bien avant l'heure, une fatigue vicieuse s'insinua dans ses membres.

Soudain, une lueur !

Le sautillement d'une flamme, en bordure de son champ de vision. Une silhouette qui arrivait à toute allure, dans sa direction. La main crispée sur son arme, profitant d'une accalmie, il voulut dégainer mais un pied vola, lui écrasant le poignet. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui, baigné d'un doux halo doré… Les coups avaient cessé de pleuvoir. La princesse sanglotait toujours, non loin de lui. Peu à peu, les contours se précisèrent, comme il s'accoutumait à cette brusque intrusion lumineuse.

- Akikaze ! S'exclama-t-il, reconnaissant l'une des rares femmes ninja avec qui il avait servi, dans son monde d'origine.

Un mouvement de tête de l'inconnue lui révéla son erreur. La guerrière qu'il connaissait portait une cicatrise à la tempe, justement suite à un entraînement un peu rude avec lui. Levant la main, elle balaya l'air, dans un grand mouvement circulaire. Un dôme étincelant s'éleva autour d'eux. Le fracas de la tempête lui parvenait à présent de façon assourdie. Fye était à terre, le front barré d'une vilaine coupure. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sakura étreignait un Shaolan immobile, ensanglanté, l'abdomen transpercé par une masse noire et tordue.

- Debout ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Vous allez porter cet homme, pendant que je m'occupe du garçon !

En parlant, elle avait enfin relevé le pied qui meurtrissait le poignet du ninja. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt et joignit le geste à la parole, apostrophant durement la princesse, pour cette dernière cesse de pleurer et lui donne un coup de main. Le dôme semblait vouloir les suivre, tandis qu'ils avançaient au milieu de la tourmente. Toujours aucune trace de leur assaillant et pourtant la protection magique vacillait sous d'invisibles attaques. Kurogane n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre mais restait sur ses gardes.

- Cette obscurité n'est pas naturelle. Grommela-t-il tout bas.

- Bravo ! Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ?!

Bien, il savait maintenant qu'elle avait l'ouie fine. Des murs de pierres surgirent de nulle part. L'instant d'après, ils pénétrait d'un hall spacieux. Un brasier énorme flambait, dans le sein d'une cheminée aux proportions titanesques, illuminant ce qui semblait être le salon de feus mouvants. Avec milles précaution, l'inconnue, secondée de la princesse, installa Shaolan sur le tapis et entreprit sans tarder d'examiner sa blessure. Elles en retirèrent une objet sombre, qui s'avéra être un banal morceau de bois.

Kurogane déposa le magicien, toujours inconscient, à même le sol et s'approcha. La jeune femme, âgé d'une petite trentaine d'année, pressait ses mains sur la plaie béante et de fins filaments de lumière s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils : la Akikaze qu'il connaissait n'était pas magicienne pour deux sous et encore moins guérisseuse. Cependant l'hémorragie perdait de l'allant, tandis que les chairs se refermaient.

- Eh, fillette ! Aides-moi !

Sakura sursauta et acquiesça vivement, demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire exactement.

- Poses tes mains sur les miennes ! Ca marche toujours mieux, quand quelqu'un qui connaît le patient participe.

La princesse obtempéra dans la seconde. Les filaments de lumière se teintèrent différemment, passant du bleu pur au violet rougeoyant. En parlant de bleu pur…Fye était en train de se réveiller, dans son dos. Le magicien de Seles se redressa vivement et manqua de tomber à la renverse, prit de vertige mais un bras robuste le rattrapa à temps.

- Hein ? Kuro-chan… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'sais rien…apparemment, on a atterris dans un drôle de merdier. Tu t'es fait rétamé et le gamin aussi. Ensuite, cette gonzesse est arrivée et maintenant, elle soigne Shaolan…

La gonzesse en question interrompit ses explications confuses, en se relevant d'un bond. Shaolan gisait toujours sur la moquette, inanimé et blafard. Un large cicatrise écarlate barrait son abdomen, comme seule trace de sa blessure. Le jeune garçon avait la respiration légèrement sifflante. L'inconnue passa une main ensanglantée sur son front, tout en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. S'ébrouant légèrement pour chasser la fatigue qui la gagnait, elle se tourna vers eux.

Plutôt petite, aussi brune de peau que de cheveux, elle n'était revêtue que d'une robe de lin blanc, ample et épaisse, probablement son vêtement de nuit. Sa longue chevelure frisée lui tombait sur les reins. Cela constituait une différence flagrante avec son double du Japon, qui avait coutume de les porter très courts. Autre divergence, ces iris noire qui mangeaient la quasi-totalité de son regard, permettant à peine au blanc de l'oeil de paraître.

- Pouvez-vous me dire quel genre de crétin vous êtes exactement ?

- Je m'appelle Fye et lui c'est Kurorin !

- Kurogane ! Et on peut savoir qui t'es toi, pour nous parler sur ce ton ?!

- Je vous prierais de m'appeler Ser Alyr, messire Kurogane ! Et il me semble que j'ai tout à fait le droit de remettre en doute vos facultés intellectuelles, sachant que vous étiez dehors, en pleine nuit du crime ! Avec des enfants, en plus !

- Nuit du crime ?! C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Ma demeure n'est en aucun cas un bordel, messire ! Vous vous trouvez dans une très honorable pension et je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage !

Sakura jugea bon de désamorcer la situation, en s'avançant pour attraper les mains de la guérisseuse. Cette dernière se radoucit instantanément, visiblement très sensible au sourire enchanteur de la princesse. Un lueur dorée dansait dans ses grands yeux noirs et ne semblait pas uniquement due aux reflets du feu.

- Merci beaucoup d'être venue à notre secours, Ser Alyr, merci d'avoir sauver Shaolan.

- De rien, voyons…je pouvais vous voir depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que vous veniez trafiqué dans mon potager, par une nuit pareille ?

Son potager ? Kurogane aurait pourtant juré qu'ils se trouvaient en plein champ de bataille. La boue qui recouvrait leurs vêtements dégageait la fragrance amère et ferrugineuse du sang. En guise d'euphémisme, disons que c'était très louche…Il gardait donc son arme à portée de la main, ce qui, il en était sûr, n'échappait en rien à cette Ser Alyr. Il ne savait quel air elle essayait de se donner exactement ! Mais pour lui, elle avait le regard et la prestance d'une guerrière !

- Nous sommes des voyageurs. Expliqua Fye. La tempête nous a surpris.

- La tempête ? Ce n'était pas une simple tempête ! C'est la nuit du crime ! Vous ne connaissez pas le dicton ?

- Il faut croire que non…quel dicton ?

- Nuit du crime, vent assassine ! C'est le soir où toutes les entités malfaisantes sont de sorties, pour massacrer les imprudents qui osent mettre le nez dehors.

Sincèrement stupéfaite, elle était. Comment pouvait-on ne pas connaître le dicton ? Aussi loin que l'on s'enfonce dans le pays de Brigô, tout le monde savait ce que signifiait cette nuit maudite. C'était la nuit de tous les crimes où même les meurtriers devenaient victimes, où les nouveaux-nés était la proie des « tueuses de l'ombre » et où les animaux les plus dociles attaquaient sauvagement leur maître. Personne ne sortait jamais.

Elle-même avait ouvert sa porte pour venir à leur rencontre et à présent, elle avait peur que les mauvais esprits n'en aient profité pour entrer. Les mauvais esprits…d'accord ! Cela expliquait les assaillants invisibles et le morceau de bois dans le ventre du gamin. Fye demanda très judicieusement à la jeune femme comment elle avait réussi à traverser la distance qui les séparait de la maison, sans être blessée, alors qu'eux s'étaient fait rétamé en quelques instant.

- Je suis porteuse du Legousmata, une sorte de protection innée contre toutes les agressions magiques. Malheureusement, il se limite à la surface de ma peau ! J'aimerais pouvoir l'étendre sur d'autres personnes, comme certain y parviennent. Lorsque je suis arrivée près de vous, je me suis efforcée de créer un dôme infranchissable.

- Impressionnant.

- Cependant, cela m'a coûté beaucoup d'énergie et avec les sorts de guérisons que je viens d'employer, je suis complètement vidée. Donc si les mauvais esprits sont dans la place, je ne peux rien faire….Mais dites-moi, messire Fye, comment se fait-il que la coupure sur votre front cicatrise déjà ?

- J'ai un excellent métabolisme !

Le mage avait répondu du tact au tac, avec son grand sourire innocent, qui selon Kurogane lui donnait l'air louche…surtout depuis qu'il avait ce bandeau sur l'œil. Alyr toisa le vampire d'un air perplexe, avant d'hocher brièvement la tête, signifiant ainsi que l'explication lui suffisait pour l'instant. Depuis quelques instants, Kurogane avait une impression étrange, qui n'avait rien à voir, avec leur singulière hôtesse. Le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose…plus précisément quelqu'un !

- Eh ! Où est la peluche ?! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce donc qu'une « peluche » ? S'enquit Alyr.

- Oh, non ! Mokona est restée dehors ! Réalisa brusquement Sakura.

- Mokona ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?

Mais Kurogane se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, décidé à ressortir et à récupérer son compagnon, accessoirement moyen de transport….Entités malfaisantes ou pas !

* * *

Pierrot : Le fait que j'écrive du Yaoi n'a rien avoir avec mes propres préférences en ce domaine…bien que…D'ailleurs, j'en écris assez peu ! Mais bon, il me semble que, cohérence et respect des personnages créer par Clamp oblige, on ne peut pas écrire de fic Tsubasa sans admettre qu'il y a quelque chose d'ambigu entre Fye et Kurogane.

Kurogane « sort son sabre » : T'as pas bientôt finit de bavasser ?! En plus, tu n'as encore rien écrit de vraiment interressant pour l'instant !

Pierrot : Oh, ça va ! Ca va venir !

« Un certain mage fait son apparition »

Pierrot « réprime un discret saignement de nez » : Salut, Fye !

Kurogane : Et ne t'avise d'essayer de toucher mon magicien !

Fye : Oh, quel vilain jaloux, ce Kuro-chan !


	2. Les deux frères

Salut ! Je vais commencer par dire merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçue, ça me fait un tel plaisir, à chaque fois…Alors j'en veux plus, na ! Même si en fait, j'écris surtout pour le plaisir. Il y a même beaucoup d'histoire que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de postée.

Euh…ce chapitre ne me semble pas génial, alors donnez-moi votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

« Plus vite, Plus vite, haletaient le clairon.

Pas moins de quatre milles hommes, épées et boucliers aux poings, se pressaient à l'ouest de la vallée. Les chevaliers se distinguaient, ici et là, lourdement revêtus de leurs armures, sur d'imposants destriers. Ser Ron le Tenace galopait d'une faction à l'autre, hurlant des ordres et brandissant son glaive de trois pieds et quart…La lame, épaisse d'un pouce et large comme une main, pesait, disait-on, le poids d'un enfant de six ans…Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la faire tournoyer dans les airs, comme une vulgaire brindille ! Sous sa tutelle, les reîtres les plus insoumis se courbaient, se métamorphosant en de prompts et valeureux soldats.

De sa main gantelée de fer, Joris tira un coup sec sur la bride de sa propre monture et la fit obliquer en direction d'un groupe de manant, armé de faux et de fourches. Ceux-ci devaient garder la rivière, gueula-t-il. Leurs ustensiles dérisoires ne vaudraient rien contre des cavaliers et des porteurs d'épées. Par contre, ils pourraient repoussé une attaque en traître et sonner l'alerte, au cas où leur ennemis tenteraient de franchir les flots, en profitant des ténèbres. Depuis quand faisait-il aussi sombre ? L'après-midi était à peine entamée.

Brandissant un étendard, un garnement de douze ans à peine attira son attention. Se portant à sa hauteur, il se pencha et l'attrapa violemment par le poignet. Le gosse cria et se débattit, affirmant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Joris soupira et lui dit qu'il savait ça mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste là, si près de l'avant-garde. Qui aurait besoin d'un porte-bannière au cœur de la mêlée ? Il périrait suffisamment d'hommes aguerris pour que la terre soiffarde se passe du sang d'un gamin.

- J'ai aussi de quoi me battre, répliqua l'insolent…brandissant un poignard de métal grossier.

- Sûr ! Ca va impressionner les asticots, lorsqu'ils viendront te bouffer ! Dégages !

Il ne sût pas si le marmot lui avait obéit. Au loin dans la brume…maudirait-il jamais assez le climat de ce pays…le cor lançait son champ lugubre. Une longue plainte lancinante qui ébranlait la terre et faisait frémir sa jument, pourtant rodée à la guerre…

…

Joris galopait de masses sombres en mouvements indistincts. Son épée ne fendait que du vide. Une bruine sanglante semblait tomber du ciel, rougissant son corps et sa vision. Puis une lame invisible trouva le chemin de son aisselle, se faufilant entre les composantes de son armure, dans l'ouverture qu'obligeait l'articulation. Un hurlement déchira le silence irréel de la bataille. Le sien ?

…

Il tombait.

…

Il se débattait. Les ombres voulaient l'engloutir. L'enfant à l'étendard le contemplait, la moitié gauche du crâne défoncé par un coup de masse, puis le menaçait de son poignard. Brusquement, sa chute continua mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait au sommet d'une tour, le sol se rapprochait à toute allure et…Suwan gisait dans son sang, leur sang… Le lourd médaillon de bronze battait contre son torse, il revoyait le sourire de celle qui le lui avait offert. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas dans les ténèbres.

…

Des bras se refermèrent sur lui…pour l'immobiliser ! Il cria de plus belle, frappant de toutes ses forces. Son adversaire le lâcha, basculant à en arrière. Joris suivit le mouvement pour se retrouver sur lui, près à abattre son poing de fer…sauf qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de gantelet. L'image d'une petite cabane en forêt s'éclaircit dans son esprit. Etendu sur le plancher rugueux, Suwan le fixait, sidéré, sans oser esquisser le moindre geste. La lèvre inférieure de son frère saignait à flot.

- Joris…tu m'étouffes…

D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds. Sa main l'élançait douloureusement. Il vit que les dents de son frère y avaient laissé de profondes entailles, lorsqu'il l'avait frappé à la bouche. Des tremblements irrépressibles s'emparèrent de ses membres et il retomba assis, sur sa couche. Machinalement, il tâta son aisselle…y redécouvrant, pour la millième fois, une odieuse cicatrice épaisse et boursouflée. Une paume fraîche et soyeuse effleura sa joue, étalant des larmes dont il n'avait pas conscience.

- Joris ?

- Ce n'était pourtant pas ma première bataille…je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état...c'est pathétique !

Des frissons malsains lui parcouraient l'échine. L'atmosphère était froide et humide, pernicieuses à souhait. Et dire que c'était l'été ! Maudit soit ce pays et son climat ! Suwan entreprit de l'habiller le plus doucement possible. Un pantalon de lainage épais, un sous-pull en lin, un tricot renforcé de cuir…le tout d'un noir absolu, son uniforme. Il insista pour enfiler seul ses bottines hautes, histoire de conserver un semblant de dignité.

- Il n'y…Joris ! Sur les quatre milles hommes qui t'accompagnaient, il n'y a eu que quatre douzaines de survivants et tu n'étais pas le plus mal en point…Il est naturel que tu sois ébranlé! Si le Sir Argios n'était pas arrivé avec ses troupes…

- Brave Sir Argios ! Toujours là, après la bataille, pour achever l'ennemis !

- Sans lui, je ne t'aurais pas récupéré.

Un curieux pépiement interrompit leur échange. Joris ne tarda pas à remarquer le petit paquet de linge, posé près du feu. Une faible respiration agitait l'objet. Remarquant un fagot de branchage, il comprit que son frère était sortit chercher du bois. Que lui avait-il ramené cette fois ? Une quelconque créature blessée. Le pépiement l'aurait fait opter pour un oiseau mais son intuition lui souffla autre chose…il ressentait une aura étrange, peut-être un relent de son cauchemar.

- Je l'ai trouvé suspendu à une branche : les mauvais esprits l'avaient ligoté. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil, alors je l'ai soigné.

Ce qui sommeillait dans les plis de l'étoffe était en effet bien singulier. D'une blancheur rondelette et soyeuse, le petit animal arborait des oreilles démesurées et une gemme au milieu du front. Joris avisa une seconde pierre précieuse, sous forme de boucle d'oreille. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal sauvage. La mascotte d'une quelconque famille ? Probablement riche pour s'offrir une créature aussi exotique et la parée ainsi. Des traînées brunâtres souillaient par endroit le pelage neigeux.

- Il a remarquablement bien réagit à mes soins ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une création de mère nature. Sans doute, le favori d'un magicien qui doit le chercher désespérément.

- Moko…naaaa…Bredouilla la chose.

- Sans danger ?

- Regarde-le ! Il est trop chou, non ?

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, composé d'un bouillon léger et de pain du voyageur, les deux frères se remirent en route. Joris chevauchait en tête, comme toujours. Si fier et si droit, dans son uniforme noir. Son médaillon battant durement contre son torse. La matinée était à peine entamée, lorsque le manoir apparut enfin. Cette bâtisse, perdue loin de tout, alimentait milles récits, en ville… avec ses hauts murs de pierres noires et étincelantes, son architecture barbares et ses colonnades ornées de fresques sinistres.

Suwan sauta prestement bas de son cheval et courut vers la grande porte, avec son éternelle impatience. Joris lui prit le chemin des écuries, afin d'offrir à leur montures le repos et l'avoine qu'elles avaient amplement mérité. Un énorme cheval de bai s'agita à son entrée. Il prit soin d'installer sa jument, le plus loin possible…histoire d'éviter que l'étalon ne force son box pour la rejoindre. Il ne tenait pas tant à ce que ce colosse, bâti pour tracter des troncs et épais comme deux hommes, tente de monter sa frêle Nymer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand hall, des voix stupéfaites s'élevaient dans le salon. Il se figea. Leur bien-aimée marraine ne devait pourtant accueillir personne, en ce lendemain du crime. Comme pour répondre à son appel, Alyr apparut devant lui. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon et un gilet en daim roux, par-dessus une épaisse chemise beige. La jeune femme arborait un immense sourire, sa longue chevelure retenue en un chignon sommaire. Sa peau et son regard, plus sombres que jamais, luisaient d'un léger reflet doré.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Juste une petite surprise ! Ton frère est dans le salon, avec mes invités…Alors je vais te demander de fermer les yeux et de me suivre gentiment.

Lorsqu'elle leur faisait ce regard là, il valait mieux obéir sans poser de question. Le chevalier noir se laissa donc guider, dans le salon. De nouvelles exclamations suivirent son entrée et il fut tenté de regarder, pour savoir ce qui se passait mais se retient. Suwan gloussait, visiblement très amusé de le voir se faire mener de la sorte. Alyr le conduisit jusqu'à un endroit bien précis et lui demanda de se pencher légèrement en avant.

- Voilà, ouvre les yeux !

Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il se retrouva face...à lui-même. Ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ! Il se côtoyait pratiquement tous les jours. Sauf que l'homme qui le toisait, pâle et légèrement tremblant, dans le grand fauteuil, n'était pas Suwan. Il recula vivement. Son cauchemar de la nuit lui avait mit les nerfs à vif et il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Peu à peu l'inconnu lui apparut plus clairement. Un bandeau sur l'œil, des vêtements trop légers pour la saison et maculés de boue rougeâtre. Bon sang, qui était-il ?

- Les garçons, je vous présente le sir Fye ! Sir Fye, je vous présente Ser Joris et Mestre Suwan, mes filleuls !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fye se mordit la lèvre, sauvagement. Pour ne pas crier, ne pas se dévoiler. Ce qui restait de son cœur gisait, en lambeaux, au fond de sa poitrine. De tous les mondes, de toute ceux qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer…sans doute, aurait-il dû s'y attendre. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne se produise pas. Silence, on se taisait autour de lui. Ser Alyr avait perdu son bel enthousiasme et le fixait, à présent, d'un air inquiet. Le mestre voulu s'avancer mais elle le retient… protectrice ?

Sa respiration tournait court. Le semblant de stabilité qu'il s'était lentement forgé s'effondrait sous ses pieds, balayé par l'émotion et les souvenirs. Il devait fuir, s'en aller immédiatement. Pourtant il se força à relever la tête et au prix d'un effort inouï, salua les deux garçons. Avec ce qui lui restait de volonté, il tenta même de se composer son plus beau sourire de façade. En vain, il en avait bien conscience. Il tremblait. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Joris le regardait, comme s'il savait tout.

Mokona sommeillait toujours, dans les bras de la princesse. Il avait de toute évidence connu une nuit, pour le moins, mouvementée. Le manjuu serait très certainement ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion et une bonne prise de catch de leur hôtesse pour empêcher le ninja de s'élancer dans les ténèbres, afin d'aller le chercher. Shaolan, quant à lui, était réveillé, depuis un peu moins d'une heure, mais paraissait encore extrêmement affaibli.

Kurogane étudiait les jumeaux, de ses iris écarlates. Celui qui se faisait appeler Ser Joris portait un uniforme noir, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne. C'était bien les même traits que ceux de son magicien mais animé par une énergie totalement différente. Le regard azure était dur et perçant, le visage fermé, plein de secret…et pourtant terriblement sincère, une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais observée chez son compagnon. Ses cheveux étaient coupés assez court, en mèches inégales qui retombaient sur son front.

A l'exact opposé, se trouvait le second garçon, vêtu tout de bleu. Sa longue chevelure d'or, retenue en une tresse qui lui battait les reins, était entremêlée d'un ruban pervenche. Il arborait des traits doux, suaves et un sourire que la timidité faussait un peu. Un lourd collier d'or blanc ornait sa nuque gracile. Si son frère était un guerrier aguerris, Mestre Suwan paraissait plus habitué aux bureaux d'études et aux atmosphères confinées, comme en témoignait son teint laiteux. Sa lèvre inférieure était cependant fendue et il ne cessait de la suçoter nerveusement.

Ser Alyr finit par désamorcer la situation, en s'écriant qu'elle avait manqué à tout ses devoirs d'hôtes. Vraiment, elle était honteuse ! En effet, n'ayant pas faim elle-même, l'idée ne lui était pas venue de proposer, à ses invités, l'un de ces petits déjeuners qui faisait la gloire de sa pension. Cette dernière réplique fit beaucoup rire les jumeaux, car personne ne venait jamais au manoir, en dehors de quelques vieilles connaissances. Les deux frères accompagèrent leur marraine, jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi par Sakura et un Shaolan clopin-clopant.

- Alors, Kuro-chan ! C'était une sacrée surprise, ça ! Si je m'attendais à…

Sbafff ! Comme dirait l'autre, les coups de poing vol bas, aujourd'hui. Le mage de Seles se releva et se tut, abandonnant son sourire factice. Il savait, dès le départ, qu'il n'abuserait personne et encore moins ce maudit ninja. Un petit rire lui échappa, mêlé de tristesse et de résignation. Kuro-chan, vraiment ! Toujours à voir clair en lui. Ce devait être la fatalité. Ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire. Il était perdu.

- Crétin ! Garde tes secrets, si ça te chante, mais ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! Je te préviens que je cognerais autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes !

- Pff ! Cher, cher Kurogane…si seulement…

- Quoi ?

- Rien…Hm ! J'ai soif.

Kurogane tressaillit légèrement. C'était la première fois que le vampire abordait spontanément ce sujet…pour le moins problématique. Le ninja devait toujours lui courir après pour le forcer à se nourrir. Ne souhaitant surtout pas le décourager dans cette voie, il s'abstient de lui faire remarquer que le moment et l'endroit ne s'y prêtaient guère. Au pire, il devrait quelques explications à Ser Alyr et à ses filleuls.

Les canines acérées de son compagnon pénétrèrent sa chair, d'un coup sec. Comme toujours, ses lèvres sur sa peau le faisaient frissonner de façon tout à fait inappropriée. Sans réfléchir, il laissa ses doigts se couler dans la chevelure du blond, si douce.

Fye releva la tête, surpris.

Leur regard de croisèrent.

Azure et écarlate.

* * *

Pierrot : Je vous avais prévenu ! Léger Kuro/fye au second chapitre...très léger. Désolé pour ceux qui trouveront que je fais trop de descriptions mais c'est mon style et puis il fallait bien présenter les personnages.

Kurogane : Trois Fye...hm !

Fye et Mokona : Kuro-chan est un gros pervers !

Pierrot " regard brillant" : Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais c'est vrai que c'est intéressant...

F et M : Au secour ! On est entouré par des pervers ! Envoyez un rewiew pour nous sauver !


	3. Le sang noir

Je suis de plus en plus nul !

Rien d'autre à dire...Ah, si ! Reviewwwww !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Noir était le sang. Comme que le vin qu'Alyr aimait siroter. Ce breuvage épais et puissant, dont l'amertume vous purifiait les tripes et vous affûtait l'esprit, provenait des vignes du volcan. Plantées là et bichonnées par un vieil homme, ces dernières donnaient des fruits immangeables, gros comme des myrtilles, dont la chair charbonneuse et le jus sirupeux puaient le brasier. C'était au nom de ce vieillard, à la peau plus sombre encore que la sienne, qu'elle avait jouté pour la première fois.

Le seigneur adversaire n'était autre son suzerain, pour qui elle servait depuis trois ans. Il lui avait fait une promesse : si elle pouvait le mettre bas de son cheval, durant premier tour de lice, le bandeau de terre incluant le versant Est de la montagne de feu deviendrait son fief. Ainsi serait-elle libre de laisser le vigneron fou produire son infâme piquette et d'en boire autant qu'elle voudrait. La lance de son concurrent s'était brisée sur son heaume, manquant de l'éborgner, car elle arborait une visière très large, afin ne rien perdre en visibilité.

Alyr, elle lui avait enfoncer ce grand bâton dans le torse, le faisant voler à terre et le contraignant à faire appel à un forgeron pour se désincarcérer de son armure. Beaucoup s'était attendu à la voir sévèrement punie ou congédiée. Un chevalier ne devait jamais, ô grand jamais, prendre le risque de blesser son suzerain ! Cependant Lord Fergus, à défaut de bien d'autres qualités, était un homme de parole. Les vignes du volcan furent donc préservées, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Six ans plus tard, faisant valoir l'aide qu'elle avait apportée durant la « bataille des Fleuvers», elle revendiqua le versant nord-est, que l'on prétendait hanté et la forêt alentour…ainsi que l'antique manoir des Sangdenuit qui y siégeait. Le tout lui fut concédé, sans grande difficulté. Personne ne voulait de toute façon s'aventurer dans cette région maudite. Mais Alyr aimait ces lieux, leur caractère rude et l'agressivité latente de la nature. Cette terre, rouge et ferrugineuse, était sienne.

Noir, donc, le sang dans ses veines ! Noir comme son vin, aussi dense et rugueux…

C'était dans l'impasse de Folgratte, où l'on chassait beaucoup le rat, qu'elle avait vu le jour…à l'aube d'un fléau qui ravagerait la région durant quinze années. Fillette, elle allait traqué la vermine jusque sur les cadavres, dans les quartiers infestés. La mère d'Alyr vendait le pain du pauvre, pour deux sous de cuivre. Quant à son père, philosophe, ivrogne et accessoirement cordonnier, il lui avait apprit à coudre de jolis petits sacs en cuir qu'elle vendait sur les marchés.

Tout deux étaient très bruns de peau mais avaient-ils le sang noir…En tout cas, pas assez pour les protéger de l'épidémie. Après le fléau du ciel, était venus celui des hommes, avec les conflits sur la succession de Lord Argios père. Les enfants de son second mariage refusaient de se laisser spolier par leurs aînées du premier lit et recrutaient tout ceux qui avaient du sang à verser, afin de défendre leur droit. Maniant bien le bâton et rêvant d'aventure, Alyr avait commencé à se battre.

Sa résistance naturelle, son agilité et le legousmata avaient fait le reste, la menant devant Lord Fergus…qui lui avait offert un cheval, une armure et le titre de Ser, à condition qu'elle le serve jusqu'à sa mort. Dans un accès de bonté, il l'avait même prise pour maîtresse, l'engrossant d'un petit bâtard. Le garçonnet allait sur ses huit ans et vivait au château de son père où il était l'apprenti du mestre local. Il avait hérité de la carnation pâle et des cheveux bouclés de son géniteur.

Si son sang devait, un jour, se mélanger de nouveau à celui d'un homme, elle entendait choisir ce dernier selon des critères bien précis ! Voilà, pourquoi peut-être elle scrutait ainsi ce voyageur aux cheveux noirs et aux manières bourrues…tandis qu'il hurlait sur l'étrange créature, blanche et bavarde, nommé Mokona. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, lui arrachant un sursaut et manquant de lui faire lâcher sa coupe.

- Éprise ? Rigola Suwan.

- Peut-être…Répondit-elle très sérieuse.

Le jeune mestre poussa un profond soupir. Inquiète, Alyr se retourna pour le regarder. Il souriait de son sourire des mauvais jours, celui qui ne voulait rien dire…et qui ressemblait singulièrement à ceux que le voyageur blond affichait sans arrêt. Dans ces moments là, rien ne servait d'insister. Son filleul savait trop bien se taire. Posant une main sur sa joue, elle admira le contraste entre l'ébène et la nacre. Il gloussa et embrassa tendrement ses doigts. Elle se sentait comme une mère pour ses jumeaux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurogane renonça à écharper le manjuu, après que celui-ci eu trouvé refuge sous la tunique d'un blondinet hilare. Le mestre de Brigô avait offert de quoi se vêtir au magicien de Seles…et le brun devait admettre que cela lui allait franchement bien. Le bleu pervenche et l'or mat étaient apparemment les couleurs emblématiques du seigneur chez qui Suwan avait fait ses études et auquel il louait encore régulièrement ses services. Sa propre tenue était moins glorieuse.

En effet, le ninja ne portait qu'un pantalon et une veste en vieux cuir, puant le souffre et la fumée. Ser Alyr était allé les emprunter à un vigneron du coin, la seule personne, à des lieux à la ronde, dotée d'une carrure comparable à la sienne. Il trouverait mieux, lorsqu'ils iraient faire des emplettes. Seulement, le village le plus proche se trouvait à une demi-journée de cheval. Quant à rejoindre la ville, cela prendrait minimum deux jours aller et retour. Un trou paumé, quoi ! Ils avaient résolu de tenter la promenade, dès que Shaolan serait remit.

Se sentant observé, il regarda vers le coin où la maîtresse de maison sirotait son vin, depuis tout à l'heure. Ce truc devait être drôlement bon pour qu'elle le savoure ainsi. Mais pour l'instant, elle était plutôt occupée à flirter avec son filleul. En tout cas, si elle ne flirtait pas, le garçon si ! Un doute le traversa....Si son double éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle, son mage la trouverait peut-être aussi à son goût. Est-ce que ça fonctionnait comme ça ? Et pourquoi se posait-il la question, bon sang ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à foutre des préférences du blond ? Rien ! Et puis il n'y avait aucune preuve que Suwan soit le double de Fye. Cela pouvait très bien être l'autre jumeau, Joris le taciturne...Mais alors où se trouverait l'équivalent du mestre ? Fye avait forcément un frère, lui aussi. Regard pour le magicien qui bavardait avec les gamins. Kurogane eut envie de lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il avait comprit…que, lui-même, il avait perdu des êtres chers. Il ne le ferait pas. Les autres avaient le droit de garder leurs secrets.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous réuni, pour le repas du soir. En raison de son isolement, le manoir était rarement approvisionné. Le potager fournissait de rares légumes mais la terre rouge se prêtait peu à la culture, s'appliquant à ne faire prospérer que les mauvaises herbes. Cinq ou six poules donnaient des œufs. Le grenier regorgeait de sac de farine, de haricots secs, de sucre et de sel. Les étagères, quant à elle, étaient chargées de jarre de confiture, d'huile et de viande séchée. Par contre pour le lait et les fruits frais, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion.

Cependant grâce à l'enthousiasme de leur cuisinière, la table était bien garnie et chacun y trouvait son compte. Les habitants de ce monde n'utilisaient pas de couverts, excepté pour les potages, préférant manger avec les doigts où à l'aide d'un morceau de pain. La conversation s'engagea progressivement. Shaolan questionnait Ser Alyr sur les origines de sa demeure, ainsi que sur le sens des fresques morbides qui ornaient les colonnades, dressées dehors.

- Alyr, j'ai entendu dire que mon confrère, Mestre Ragson, se faisait très vieux. L'interrompit Suwan, tandis qu'elle tentait de répondre de son mieux au jeune archéologue.

- Je ne sais ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu.

- C'est pourtant lui qui s'occupe de la formation de ton fils.

La figure de la jeune femme se rembrunit. Pas besoin d'être ninja pour comprendre que le sujet lui déplaisait fortement. Joris lança un regard désapprobateur à son frère et Kurogane soupçonna ce dernier de tramer quelque chose. Lorsque leur hôtesse reprit finalement la parole, ce fut sur un ton sec, qui exprimait bien l'ampleur de son agacement.

- Hn ! Il est vrai qu'à notre première rencontre, il avançait déja dans ses quatre-vingt hivers…Si l'on dit qu'il se fait vieux, cela doit être vrai ! Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je me disais que je pourrais le soulager d'une partie de ses tâches, en prenant le jeune Tomen comme apprenti. Penses-tu qu'il aimerait voyager ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Demande donc au seigneur, son père !

- C'est ce que je ferai. Rétorqua-il d'un ton affable. Joris, si j'obtiens la charge de Tomen, nous devrons nous séparer quelques temps…tu sais pourquoi.

Le chevalier noir acquiesça, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose entendue. De toute façon, à les voir, il n'était pas sûr qu'il passe tellement de temps ensemble, à la base. Le repas reprit son cours normal. Alyr raconta que les légendes attribuait la construction du manoir à un clan nommé Sangdenuit et dont on ne savait rien… sauf qu'ils étaient arrivé, un nuit où le volcan grondait, il y a plus de mille ans. Leur apparence, leurs manières agressives et leur goût pour le pillage terrifiaient les habitants de la région.

Cependant, au fil des générations, ces géants rustres et sans mœurs s'adaptérent au pays de Brigô. S'adoucissant peu à peu, ils s'unirent avec son peuple et lui offrirent de nouvelles connaissances, notamment dans les arts magiques et le travail des métaux précieux. Parfois, au hasard des mariages, certains individus devenaient les témoignages vivant de cet héritage. Suwan cita plusieurs chevalier et personnages historiques, qui s'étaient distingué par leurs tailles stupéfiantes et leurs teints sombres.

- Vous aussi, Ser Alyr…Se risqua la princesse.

- Certes ! Je ne suis pas très grande, il faut l'admettre, mais par certain des aspects, je suis effectivement Sangdenuit…Si l'on se fie au nom, j'en ai même la caractéristique principale, le sang de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Comme on dit, mieux vaut le voir une fois, plutôt que l'entendre cent.

Sur ce, elle se saisit du petit poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture et en pressa la pointe contre la pulpe de son pouce. Une matière, qui du goudron avait aussi bien la consistance que la couleur, s'épancha de la plaie. Kurogane sentit Fye se raidir brusquement, à ses côtés. Il s'aperçut que l'œil du vampire avait changé de couleur. Comprenant l'urgence, il l'attrapa par le bras et s'empressa de le tirer hors de la cuisine, sans s'encombrer d'un mot d'excuse pour leurs hôtes. Le blond le suivit docilement, dans les escaliers.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre du ninja, les rôles changèrent. Le brun se retrouva, jeté en travers du lit, avant d'avoir pu dire un mot. Fye s'installa, à cheval sur son ventre et des pensées très, mais alors vraiment très, malvenues s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Un hoquet lui échappa, lorsque les canines de son ami s'enfoncèrent, au creux de son cou. Dire qu'il se plaignait des morsures au poignet et des frissons qui s'en suivaient ! Aucun doute, c'était ces maudits pouvoirs vampiriques qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Sinon pourquoi serait-il en train de caresser le dos de cet abruti de blond ? Il tenta de retenir ses mains, avant qu'elles ne descendent plus bas. En vain, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Son esprit, lui-même, commençait à divaguer sérieusement… s'aventurant dans des zones dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Un raclement de gorge le ramena durement à la réalité. Son prédateur personnel avait cessé de boire et le toisait, avec un sourire perplexe et amusé.

- Dis donc, Kuro-chan ! T'as pas bientôt fini de me peloter ?

Le mage esquiva un coup de poing rageur et retomba sur le lit, au côté du ninja. Ce dernier comprit rapidement qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre un peu, avant de s'agiter. La tête lui tournait et il ne tenait pas à pas inquiéter le blond, en embrassant lamentablement le sol. Cet idiot devait déjà s'en vouloir suffisamment, comme ça. Dans l'immédiat, ils devaient parler. Non pas de ses maudites mains baladeuses, même si le sujet mériterait d'être abordé…mais de ce qui s'était passé, dans la cuisine.

- C'était quoi ton problème en bas ?

- Hm…Se contenta de faire le vampire.

- Ne me dis pas que ce truc noir et visqueux te faisait envie.

- Tu dis ça, parce que tu n'as pas sentit l'odeur. Le plus grave c'est j'aurais pu en boire ! Je sais que ton sang est le seul que je devrais supporter… mais peut-être cela ne vaut-il que si la proie est humaine.

Ils restèrent quelques instant silencieux, occupés à digérer cette éventualité. Kurogane se surprit à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Si cela s'avérait vrai, le blond pourrait ne plus avoir autant besoin de lui et cette perspective l'horripilait étrangement. Des coups retentirent à la porte. On devait s'inquiéter de leur disparition, en bas. L'émissaire n'attendit pas leur réponse, pour entrer. Ser Joris les toisa, une seconde. Il avait troqué son uniforme contre une ample tunique en laine grise et un pantalon en daim.

- Alyr craint de vous avoir incommodés et vous prie de la pardonner.

- Elle n'a rien à se reprocher. C'était juste…

- Ne me mentez pas.

- Pardon ?

Le chevalier s'avança, son médaillon de bronze balançant à chacun de ses pas. Il ne quittait pas Fye des yeux. Tendant une main, il la posa sur la joue du mage. Sa paume était dure et calleuse. Pourtant il s'en dégageait une sorte de douceur. Kurogane observait la scène, silencieux. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Les deux autres semblaient d'ailleurs avoir complètement oublié son existence. Le magicien de Seles tremblait un peu.

- Je vous ai vu…dans mes cauchemars.

* * *

Pierrot : J'ai honte ! Pourquoi ce que j'écris est aussi mauvais ? Je me dis que je ferais mieux de ne plus poster...Lorsque je me relis, c'est systématique : mon texte manque de respiration, mes dialogue sont pathétiques, tout sonne faux !

Kurogane : Il a pas bientôt fini de se plaindre, celui-là !

Fye : Ne sois pas si agressif, Kuro-chan. Le pauvre garçon déprime toujours, lorsqu'il termine un chapitre. Et vous cher lecteur, laissez-lui des rewiews pour lui remonter moral !

Kurogane : Ouais, faites vite...Il commence à nous pomper l'air, là !

Mokona : Rewiewwwww ! C'est facile le bouton vert en bas de la page ! Mokona pourrait le faire !


	4. Le poignard

Un peu plus court que les autres mais je voulais finir le chapitre, sur un point particulier. J'essaierais de me rattraper la prochaine fois.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Alyr soupira, en se resservant une dernière coupe de vin. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, la nuit aurait été consacrée à l'absorption de son breuvage favori. Malheureusement, ses réserves de ce dernier s'amenuisaient de jour en jour et le vieux vigneron l'avait prévenu que la cuvée serait tardive, en cette année peu propice aux cultures. L'humeur étrangement maussade, elle posa sa coupe et releva la tête. Une douce chaleur se diffusa aussitôt dans son cœur, comme son regard se posait sur la plus jeune de ses invités. Encore que…elle ignorait quel âge pouvait avoir la créature nommé Mokona.

La boule de poil en question se reposait, blottie sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Dans la cheminée colossale, le brasier perdait de la vigueur. Au manoir, le feu brûlait en permanence, été comme hiver. La vieille bâtisse semblait avoir désespérément soif de chaleur, la buvant par tout ses pores et n'en rendant rien aux vivants qui la peuplaient. Peut-être les morts en avaient-ils d'avantages besoin ? La chevalière se résigna à aller quérir quelques bûches, entassées dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en profita pour tapoter l'épaule de la ravissante enfant. Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers elle, avec son merveilleux sourire.

- Ser Alyr ?

- Laisse le titre de côté, fillette ! Je m'étonnais juste de te voir fixer le feu, de la sorte. C'est un spectacle qui ne me déplait pas, non plus. Les purs natifs de ce pays, eux, ont de l'eau gelée dans les veines…

- Tandis que le sang noir, lui, est né dans les flammes

- Que dis-tu ?

- C'est juste une impression que j'ai eue…le feu et vous.

Fils-dragons, tel était l'un des surnoms donnés au clan Sangdenuit. Alyr méditait sur la question, lorsqu'un cri retentit à l'étage. Une douloureuse exclamation d'homme blessé, suivie presque aussitôt par un hurlement de rage et le tapage d'une course. Joris apparut en haut des escaliers, échevelé et les mains couvertes de sang. Le jeune homme dévala les marches, manquant d'emboutir Shaolan que l'inquiétude poussait en sens inverse. Quelques secondes plus tard, le guerrier aux cheveux noirs, dont elle s'était rapidement éprise, apparut et se lança à la poursuite de son protégé, sabre au poing.

Le sang noir ne fit qu'un tour. Elle considérait ses filleuls comme ses propres fils, à défaut de reconnaître celui qu'elle avait mit au monde. C'est donc une mère en furie qui heurta Kurogane de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre le mur avec une force stupéfiante… Son pied vola pour écraser la main armée, comme ce soir où elle les avait sauver de esprits criminels. Seulement son adversaire vit, cette fois, venir le coup et para, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et retombant dessus. Un simple regard lui apprit que Joris en avait profité pour détaler et disparaître dans les ténèbres. Elle cessa progressivement se débattre.

- Votre ami ne mourra pas, lui, alors veuillez lâcher ma marraine ! M'est avis que vous lui coupez le souffle.

Cette voix était celle de Suwan. Perché au sommet des escaliers, le jeune mestre les toisait avec hauteur. Alyr commençait effectivement à manquer d'air et sa vision s'obscurcissait, nimbant son filleul d'un voile d'ombre. Soudain le précieux élément ambiant fut libre de pénétrer ses poumons, à nouveau. Sans autre transition qu'un bref éblouissement, elle se retrouva debout, accrochée au bras de Suwan. Ce dernier la conduisit, jusqu'aux marches. Le regard terrorisé de Joris revient la hanter.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Joris a essayé de tuer Sir Fye, il l'a frappé en traître et sans aucune provocation. Enonça-t-il posément, comme ils atteignaient le palier.

- C'est impossible.

- Et pourtant c'est le cas.

Le poignard incriminé gisait toujours, sur le plancher de la chambre. Une arme est innocente, une arme ne sait rien…celui qui la tient la fera salvatrice ou criminelle, selon ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Or c'était justement le cœur que celle-ci avait raté de peu. De si peu que le coup aurait dû être fatal ! Pourtant le voyageur blond vivait et guérissait même, sous leurs mains jointes. C'était la première fois qu'Alyr unissait ses pouvoirs à ceux de Suwan et que leurs énergies se mélangeaient, en un halo émeraude. Cela pouvait-il expliquer la nausée qu'elle ressentait ? A moins que ce ne soit ce regard écarlate…

* * *

_« Je vous ai vu…dans mes cauchemars »_

Une douleur lancinante lui déchirait le torse, ravivée à chaque battement de son cœur. Pourtant l'étreinte était douce, pleine de chaleur. Joris le regardait d'un air navré, en enfonçant la lame dans sa chair. Le coup sec, précis, le geste visiblement prémédité. Kurogane, assis à ses côtés, n'avait rien vu venir. Une fraction de seconde, à peine. Son double lui effleurait tendrement la joue, le serrait dans ses bras. Ensuite le poignard… et un murmure, dans le creux de son cou : _« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, vraiment pas »_. Fye aurait aimé lui répondre que ce n'était rien.

Tout compte fait, il s'agissait d'une fin assez naturelle…presque trop douce même. Il se tuait lui-même, encore une fois. Au fond, quel droit avait-il de venir dans ce monde ? Où qu'il aille, aussi loin qu'il tente de s'échapper, il resterait le frère maudit. Aussi aurait-il fini par leur porter malheur à tous. Mais à présent, c'était terminé, il n'aurait plus jamais à fuir. Et Kurogane serait libre, libre de retrouver son monde et de faire sa vie…sans s'encombrer d'un poids mort, d'un parasite qui subsisterait à ses dépens. Et la soif qui le consumait ! Ne pouvait-elle le laisser tranquille, au moins maintenant ?

Une voix… ce n'était pas la sienne, ni celle de son double. Un jeune mestre au sourire suave se tenait penché sur lui. Un guérisseur, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à assimiler que les techniques offensives, celles qui faisaient du mal à autrui. Ses lèvres bougeaient, esquissant des mots que son cerveau refusait de décrypter. Juste cette phrase, au milieu des autres : _« Je ferais sans doute mieux de vous tuer, vous savez. »_.Très juste, il ferait mieux...Son frère avait agit exactement comme il fallait. Mais alors, s'il l'avait comprit, pourquoi était-il en train de le soigner ?

Une porte s'ouvrit, alors les choses lui apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement. La chambre était plongée dans une semi pénombre qui ne lui laissait pas distinguer le visiteur. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher l'odeur de venir flatter ses narines ! Au sursaut de Suwan, il comprit que son œil venait de changer de couleur. Kurogane congédia sèchement le mestre et s'installa au bord du lit, le scrutant sans un geste. Un ombre traversa son regard de feu…de la peur ? Le vampire, n'y tenant plus, tendit les bras dans sa direction et poussa un léger râle. Le brun se pencha aussitôt, se laissant happer par l'étreinte vorace du prédateur.

Le sang amer, salé et onctueux. Ce grand corps qui tremblait entre ses bras, si chaud…et pourtant pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Sa proie était affaiblie. Il se souvient vaguement de l'avoir déjà beaucoup bu récemment. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'estompait progressivement, comblée par cette vie qu'il absorbait à grande goulée. Une main se referma sur sa gorge, tentant de le repousser. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, c'était hors de question. Il renversa la situation, se couchant sur son immolé. Le torse musclé de ce dernier se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration haletante. Un cri étouffé le ramena durement à la réalité.

Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'elle le voie ainsi. Sakura le contemplait, effarée. Il frissonna, en songeant au sang qui maculait les contours de sa bouche. De quoi avait-il l'air, en cet instant ? D'une toute petite voix, elle prononça le nom de l'homme qui gisait, sous lui. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues. Le pouls de sa victime était faible et erratique, son souffle presque imperceptible…et ses lèvres si froides, sous ses baisers acharnés. S'il continuait, ce maudit ninja allait sûrement rouvrir les yeux et hurler un bon coup, peut-être même brandir son sabre. Ensuite...il se...ils pourraient peut-être…

- Je…je…ne voulais pas. Balbutia-t-il vainement.

Quelque chose de soyeux effleura sa joue. Le manjuu blanc venait de bondir sur l'oreiller et le regardait d'un air complètement désemparé. Une main, ferme et autoritaire, agrippa son poignet. Le magicien se laissa tracter hors de la pièce, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il vit que le mestre était de retour. Sakura était allé le chercher et restait accrochée à son bras. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, la chevalière du volcan le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret et entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage, à l'aider d'un linge humide.

- Je m'en doutais. Enonça-t-elle simplement. Votre excellent métabolisme ne m'a pas convaincu une seconde.

Fye n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu plaisanter à ce sujet. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de sourire et de répondre du tac au tac à leur hôtesse, lorsque celle-ci s'étonnait de le voir cicatriser déjà. Pendant une brève période, il était presque parvenu à accepter son nouvel état. C'était tellement loin, à présent ! Il était mort, entre temps… La jeune femme commençait à défaire les bandages qui entouraient son torse. De la blessure qui aurait dû lui être fatale, ne restait qu'un léger bourrelet de chair vive, écarlate. Elle le toisa quelques instant.

- Quel genre de créature êtes-vous ?

- Un monstre.

- J'ai fréquenté bien des monstres et ils ne font pas la pire compagnie qui soit. Vos amis doivent penser comme moi.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Comment pourraient-ils l'être ? Il n'avait cessé de leur mentir, depuis le premier jour. Le jeune homme qu'ils croyaient aimé, tous, n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé…juste une façade, pour leur dissimuler son véritable visage, sa véritable nature. Celle d'un monstre, bien avant même que le sang de vampire ne coule dans ses veines. Un parasite qui se nourrissait de leur chaleur, de leur gentillesse, de leur naïveté. Mais c'était terminé ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais, plus comme avant...même s'il essayait.

- Sir Kurogane serait peiné de l'apprendre ! Dire qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Quoi ?!

* * *

_« Votre ami ne mourra pas, lui… »_

Un autre ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué, ce petit pronom égaré. Mais le ninja avait prit l'habitude d'analyser tout ce qu'on lui disait, à la recherche d'éventuels pièges…surtout depuis qu'il fréquentait un certain blondinet. Fye ne mourrait pas, lui. Cela voulait-il dire que quelqu'un allait bel et bien mourir ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il avait suivi le guérisseur, alors que celui-ci regagnait sa chambre. Suwan ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait refermé la porte, derrière eux. La pièce était vaste et fraîche, dotée d'une impressionnante bibliothèque. Kurogane s'était adossé au mur, tandis que l'autre s'asseyait sur le lit.

- Ce manoir est mon sanctuaire, Sir Kurogane. Alyr est…je suis amoureux d'elle et rien que pour ça, j'aurai pu achevé le geste de mon frère.

- Vous connaissez le futur, tout les deux ?

- Oui et non...et chacun de façon différente. Cette nuit, quelqu'un va probablement mourir. Je ferai tout pour l'empêcher mais je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant. Quant à savoir qui, cela dépends de vous.

Silence.

- La question étant…Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

* * *

Pierrot : Aujourd'hui, j'arrête de me plaindre et de dire que je suis nul !

Sakura : Bravo !

Pierrot : Mais je n'en pense pas moins, évidemment. Par exemple….

Kurogane : Je disais bien que c'était trop beau.

Pierrot : Kyaa ! D'accord ! J'arrête vraiment ! Pas taper !....Enfin, si vous, chers lecteurs, vous aimez ce que je fais, alors ça me rend vraiment heureux. C'est juste que ça ne ressemble jamais à ce que je voulais.

Mokona : Mokona dit qu'il faut laisser des reviews, pleins de reviews !

Fye " mode longues griffes et pupilles verticales": Dis donc, l'auteur ! Je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire !

Pierrot fuit.


	5. Au fond du volcan

* * *

Me revoici, avec un cinquième chapitre plus long comme promi ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et souhaitez-moi bonne merde pour mes examens qui commencent.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Oui.

Il l'aimait, pour son plus grand désarroi, il l'aimait vraiment. Mais ça, cet abruti de mage n'aurait pas à le savoir. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la véritable nature de son sacrifice. Kurogane n'était pas dupe : le mestre savait qu'il le ferait, avant même de poser la question. « _Votre ami ne mourra pas, lui… »_ N'était-ce pas suffisamment clair ? Ce guérisseur, semblable et pourtant si différent de son magicien, était loin de lui inspirer une confiance absolue ! Mais, au moins, le ninja était-il convaincu de sa sincérité, lorsqu'il affirmait être prêt à tout pour que personne ne meure. Sans ça, il ne l'aurait pas laissé retourner au chevet du blond.

Les bandages peinaient à dissimuler l'ampleur du désastre et il s'en dégageait, de surcroît, une odeur saumâtre de très mauvais augure. L'eau bouillante, dans la bassine, avait prit une teinte pisseuse, à force de nettoyer les bords de la plaie emperlée de pus. Si l'infection atteignait le cœur, tout serait fini. Le seul espoir aurait été de pouvoir transporter le blessé, là où officiaient les Grands Mestres initiés. Et encore ! Le peu de chair que possédait le vampire paraissait avoir fondu et une pâleur morbide flétrissait ses lèvres, sèches et craquelées. De toute façon, il l'aurait obligé à boire…mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire, pas cette fois.

Fye tendait les bras vers lui, affamé. Un frisson parcourut le guerrier, comme il se penchait en avant, les yeux fermés. Il sentit les membres légers de son ami s'enrouler avidement, autour de lui. L'instant d'après, son prédateur le serrait avec une force prodigieuse, arquant sa maigre carcasse pour l'attirer dans le lit. Leur corps entremêlés, les cuisses du mage emprisonnant son bassin, le brun luttait de son mieux contre un irrépressible instinct de survie. Un cri rauque lui échappa, lorsque que les crocs du vampire s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge, avec une maladresse dictée par l'empressement. Le blond n'y répondit qu'en durcissant son étreinte.

Le froid gagna rapidement ses extrémités et la tête commença à lui tourner. Il laissait ses mains courir sur la peau du magicien, son ventre, ses épaules, sa nuque…mais peu à peu un engourdissement vicieux l'empêcha de savourer la chaleur qui s'y propageait. Alors dans un ultime sursaut, il crispa ses doigts sur la gorge du vampire, tentant de le repousser. S'il l'arrêtait maintenant, peut-être pourraient-ils s'en sortir, tout les deux. L'autre exprima clairement son désaccord, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules et Kurogane se retrouva sur le dos. Il n'avait même plus conscience son propre souffle.

Puis la douleur cessa et les ténèbres étendirent leur voile sur lui. Des images absurdes naviguaient les brumes de son cerveau comateux, mélange de souvenir, de rêve, de fantasme. Il aurait dû embrasser ce satané blondinet. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui avaient manqué, durant leurs innombrables beuveries. Quitte à se faire repousser et à incomber ça à un délire d'ivrogne ! Il n'aurait eu qu'à brandir un peu son sabre et plus personne n'aurait osé y faire allusion. Mine de rien, il réfléchissait beaucoup pour un mort. Apparemment, c'était ça, l'enfer : n'avoir rien à faire, sinon ressasser ses erreurs et ses petites lâchetés.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il repensa à Akikaze, la femme ninja qui vivait dans son monde. Il l'avait rencontré, peu de temps après son entrée au service de la princesse Tomoyo. A l'époque, il avait encore tendance à attaquer tout ce qui bougeait et à massacrer plus que de raison…certains prétendront d'ailleurs que cette manie ne lui était jamais totalement passée. La fibre maternelle était incontestablement présente chez cette guerrière et il avait très mal prit qu'elle s'y exerce sur lui. Il n'était plus un gamin et avait entendu le lui prouver avec son épée. Aucun doute qu'elle aurait pu le tuer, il était déjà très fort mais elle était plus entraînée.

Au lieu de quoi, elle s'était laissée blesser à la tempe et lui avait présenté ses excuses. Cet incident expliquait peut-être la confiance sourde qu'il plaçait en la promesse de Ser Alyr, bien que son regard soit très différent. De plus, une brève observation et une bonne dose d'instinct lui avaient permis de cerner assez bien le personnage. Décidemment pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir de faim, dû-ce être un vampire venu d'un autre dimension. Et puisque, de son propre aveu, le sang noir de la non-humaine attirait Fye…

Le son lancinant d'un tamtam vint troubler ses réflexions. Etait-ce les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient ainsi ? Il serait donc toujours en vie. Une bouffée d'espoir remplit ses poumons. Cependant un second tambour reprit la mélodie, suivi de crécelles au son aigre et métallique, et le doute l'envahit. Un brasier flambait, l'air lui-même était en feu. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune brûlure : l'élément ardent lui prodiguait, au contraire, les plus douces caresses. Des silhouettes sombres se mouvaient dans les flammes. Peaux de jais, chevelures aux longs reflets bleutés, prunelles incandescentes, les géants le contemplaient.

Le plus frêle parmi ces êtres mesurait, au moins, une fois et demi sa taille. Regardant au dessus de lui, Kurogane aperçut le ciel comme s'il l'observait du fond d'un cratère. Soudain une lumière nouvelle déchira celle des flammes. Le doux clapotis du feu se mua en une morsure fraîche et les géants commencèrent à pleurer, se raccrochant à la moindre étincelle et suppliant qu'on épargne leur brasier. Les tendres fragrances du souffre et du métal en fusion devinrent des parfums de fleurs et de miel, suffoquant les sombres créatures. L'enfer se muait en Eden et ce pour le plus grand malheur de ses habitants.

- Mekkyo !

Ce cri le réveilla en sursaut. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la chambre où il se trouvait. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Le ninja réalisa qu'il s'était violemment redressé sur le lit, envolant à moitié voler la couverture qui le couvrait. La seconde suivante, un cri de joie retentissait et un petit corps le percutait, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il laissa la princesse exprimer son soulagement quelques instants, avant de la repousser, tout aussi embarrassé qu'elle…Shaolan, debout au pied du lit, lui souriait, tandis que Mokona se blottissait sur son épaule en piaulant son nom.

- Toi, je t'ai entendu pousser ton cri bizarre.

- Mokona a sentit une plume !

- Près d'ici ?

-Oui mais elle est très vite repartie, comme si elle ne faisait que visiter le manoir en passant. Mokona est désolé, il ne sait pas où elle est allée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous la retrouverons. Le consola Sakura.

Kurogane s'adossa à la tête de lit, avec la sensation que sa tête pesait une tonne. Pourtant il se sentait singulièrement bien…beaucoup trop bien, même. Il examina les deux gamins avec suspicion. Qu'étaient-ils allés trafiquer, ceux-là ? Vu les quantités de sang qu'il avait perdu, la sorcière ne les aurait pas aidé, à moins d'une compensation exorbitante. La révélation le frappa, comme un uppercut en plein estomac et son expression fit tressaillir la princesse. Cette dernière recula, descendant enfin du lit sur lequel elle était montée pour l'enlacer.

- Où est Fye ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Il…il se repose dans sa chambre mais il va bien…il s'en veut énormément pour…j'ai essayé de lui parler, seulement il ne supporte plus personne, depuis trois jours.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi en forme ?

- C'est grâce à Ser Alyr.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle nous a emmené sur le volcan ! Ou plutôt, elle a emmené Shaolan dans le volcan, pour parler aux dieux du feu et leur demander d'intervenir. Yuko ne pouvait rien pour vous, le prix aurait été beaucoup trop élevé. Oh, bien sûr, nous étions prêt à le payer, si nécessaire ! Mais nous savions que vous seriez en colère…

Le ninja fit taire la jeune fille d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ainsi cet abruti mage n'avait rien fait d'inconsidéré, pour une fois et les enfants avaient retenu ses leçons. Il toisa le gamin, en quête de blessures dues à son escapade, dans le ventre du dragon. Dans l'ensemble, cela avait l'air d'aller : juste quelques pansements aux bout des doigts et ses cheveux qui paraissaient légèrement roussis. Divinité du feu, donc. Etait-ce l'explication de son rêve ? Il avait vu le ciel, depuis le fond du volcan.

- Et ces dieux, vous n'aviez rien dû leur donner ?

- Il a fallu leur offrir votre sabre, car ils adorent tout ce qui est de métal forgé et Ser Alyr leur a sacrifié un grand loup que Monsieur Anselm avait capturé, pour…pour le sang. Répondit Sakura, en grimaçant légèrement au souvenir du sacrifice en question.

- Monsieur Anselm ?

- Il a des vignes et une cabane, au sommet du volcan. Il n'aime pas trop que les gens montent chez lui mais il est gentil….Non, ne vous levez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas encore…

Mais Kurogane était déjà sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers la porte. Quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé, durant son sommeil et l'avait revêtu d'un simple pantalon de lainage sombre. Le couloir lui parut anormalement frais et il frissonna. Les souvenirs du brasier et du feu caressant sa peau remontèrent dans son esprit, teinté d'une étrange nostalgie. Ses jambes étaient méchamment engourdies. Arrivé devant l'autre chambre, il entra sans frapper. Le mage était allongé sur son lit, le visage dissimulé entre ses bras croisé sur l'oreiller. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le blond portait l'uniforme noir et le tricot renforcé de cuir de son double assassin.

Le brun posa une paume à plat sur le dos fragile du magicien, puis la laissa remonter et se perdre dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Fye finit par réagir et sursauta en le découvrant pencher sur lui. Une série d'émotions contradictoires colorèrent ses traits délicats. Suite à quoi et sans avoir rien vu venir, Kurogane se trouva gratifié d'une gifle monumentale, qui manqua de l'envoyer à terre. Le vampire le rattrapa et l'étendant sur le lit, s'installa par-dessus lui. Une rage difficilement contenue illuminait son œil unique. Le ninja ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en reconnaissant l'un de ses propres expressions.

- Espèce de crétin ! Comment as-tu osé me donner ton sang, tout en sachant que je te ferai du mal ?! Cracha finalement le magicien. Tu as failli mourir ! J'aurai pu te…

- Je suis vivant.

- Tu mériterais que…Hmf ?!

* * *

Lassé, le guerrier venait d'agripper fermement le blond par la nuque, afin écraser ses récriminations d'un baiser brutal. Fye resta pétrifié, trop surpris pour songer à réagir. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, les lèvres brûlantes de son immolé emprisonnaient les siennes, à la fois rudes et douces. Un frisson électrique acheva de le paralyser, lorsque des mains chaudes et calleuses se glissèrent sous le tricot et le sous-pull en lin, pour effleurer son ventre. Haletant, le vampire détacha sa bouche de celle de l'humain. Ce dernier le dévisageait, visiblement blessé par son manque de coopération.

- Désolé. Marmonna le ninja en s'extirpant du lit. T'as sans doute raison, je ne suis qu'un crétin.

- Kuro-c…Kurogane, je…Attend, ce n'est pas…

Sa phrase demeura en suspend et le magicien se retrouva seul, dans la chambre. Dans quelques instants, il allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que son ami gisait toujours dans l'autre pièce. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…sauf que, dans ses fantasmes, la soif ne le tourmentait jamais. Sans cette pulsion abjecte, il aurait peut-être répondu aux caresses du ninja, quand bien même n'eurent-elles été guidées que par un simple désir charnel. Il ne se berçait pas d'illusion au point de croire que ses sentiments puissent être partagés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'entrebâilla doucement et l'espoir lui dilata le cœur mais ce n'était qu'une petite souris timide. La princesse se glissa à l'intérieur et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans un mot. Elle portait une vieille robe en velours lavande que leur hôtesse avait déniché au fond d'une malle et petites bottines en cuir beige. Ils restèrent encore un long moment silencieux. La jeune fille regardait ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux. Avec elle, au moins, il ne devait pas se montrer maladroit.

- Sakura…

Elle releva vivement la tête.

- Je suis désolé…de vous avoir inquiété et de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec vous, ces dernier jours.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, comme elle l'enlaçait fortement. Il répondit à son étreinte en souriant. Des gestes de ce genre étaient devenus monnaie courante entre eux, depuis le pays de Tokyo. _Ma seule et unique princesse._ Chacun de ses compagnons de route lui avait fait découvrir une facette différente des relations humaines. Avec Mokona, c'était une amitié complice et pleine de rires. Pour Shaolan, il avait la sensation d'être un aîné protecteur et bienveillant, peut-être une sorte de…grand frère ? Sakura, elle, lui offrait le plaisir du dévouement, de servir une personne meilleure que soi, d'être utile.

- Tout va bien, maintenant ! La rassura-t-il avec son plus sourire façade. Ca n'a pas dû être facile. D'abord Shaolan, ensuite moi, puis Kuro-chan, vous avez dû énormément vous inquiéter, depuis que nous sommes dans ce monde. Je suis vraiment…

- Fye, je ne veux plus vous entendre dire que vous êtes désolé ! Personne n'aime vous voir souffrir…alors parlez-nous, ne nous mettez plus à l'écart de la sorte ! Même si vous nous mentez parfois, vous êtes notre ami.

- Prin…Merci…un jour peut-être, si j'y parvins.

- Ce jour-là, nous serons tous là pour vous.

Fye aurait tellement aimé pouvoir y croire, lui aussi. Ses amis ne seraient certainement plus aussi compréhensifs, s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Car après tout, il n'était qu'un traître ! Les raisons mêmes qu'il avait de voyager avec eux, à la base, étaient viciées. S'il n'avait fait que « leur mentir parfois », tout aurait encore été possible mais son existence même était une mystification. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait jusqu'à son véritable nom.

* * *

Alyr sirotait sa dernière coupe de vin, avant la cuvée prochaine. Comme chaque année, c'était la plus corsée. Le breuvage avait eu tout le temps de mûrir et de s'évaporer légèrement, au fond du tonnelet, concentrant ainsi ses arômes et prenant une texture presque sirupeuse. Un léger vertige la parcourut. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas ingurgiter ça, finalement. Elle doutait qu'aucun chevalier possédant son propre vignoble, si petit soit-il, s'amuse à en boire le fruit jusqu'à la lie. Assis devant la cheminée, le grand guerrier brun lui tournait le doigt, étendant ses doigts au plus près de flammes.

- C'est un tel plaisir de vous voir rétabli, Sir Kurogane.

Aucune réponse. Il ne réagit pas d'avantage, lorsque elle s'installa à ses côtés, sur le tapis moelleux. Une sombre concentration animait ses prunelles écarlates, embellissant ses traits. D'un coup, ses mains plongèrent au cœur de la fournaise et y restèrent plusieurs instant. Alyr poussa un cri étouffé et l'agrippa par les épaules, pour le tirer en arrière. Il lui montra ses avant-bras, sans se faire prier. Le peau était légèrement fumante jusqu'au coude et vaguement rougie…cependant pas trace de brûlure, même superficielle. Le regard du voyageur exigeait des explications. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Les divinités ardentes se sont penchées sur vous. C'était très généreux de leur part, ils y consentent de moins en moins souvent. Vous devez être exceptionnel…un peu de leur pouvoir coule encore dans vos veines, sans doute pour très peu de temps.

- Ah ! Fit-il simplement.

- Le Legousmata me fournit également une protection de ce genre, même si j'évite en général de tâter les flammes. Je…je ne suis plus tout à fait une jeune fille. Pas vraiment de quoi être votre mère mais presque ! Je comprendrais donc si…

Renonçant aux mots, Alyr enroula ses bras autour des épaules du guerrier et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec fougue. Stupéfait, il voulut dire quelque chose, ce dont elle en profita honteusement. La peau du jeune homme était très chaude sous ses doigts, tandis qu'elle caressait son torse. Un craquement sourd lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Son filleul se tenait dans l'encadrement, main sur le chambranle. Le sourire embarrassé qu'elle lui adressa resta sans réponse.

* * *

Pierrot : Voilà, ils se sont enfin embrasser ! Tout le monde est content !

Kurogane : Tu te moques de nous ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu !

Fye : Je commence à croire que cet auteur ne nous aime pas vraiment.

P : Mais bien sûr que si ! Je vous adore et c'est bien pour ca que je m'amuse autant, avec vous.

Sakura : Je suis heureuse que tout le monde aillent bien, à présent.

P: Pour l'instant.

S : Quoi ?

P : Non, rien.

* * *


	6. L'étoile filante

* * *

Pierrot : Et voici un sixième chapitre qui a un peu tardé, désolé !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le vieux dragon le découvrit dans la salle commune, en train de boire un bol de grog à la girofle, que la tavernière compatissante lui avait préparé. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ce vieillard osseux et gigantesque l'effrayait beaucoup, avec sa peau de jais et ses prunelles sanglantes. Près de onze d'hivers l'avaient endurcis, depuis. Pourtant il ne pouvait toujours s'empêcher de frémir, en apercevant le centenaire, adorateur du feu. Le culte ardent était, depuis longtemps, chose révolue au pays de Brigô. Joris, lui-même, avait été élevé dans la foi de la douce Atra, déesse du fleuve.

_« De l'eau gelée dans les veines »_, répétait à loisir sa marraine.

Quelques ivrognes somnolaient encore, ici et là, tandis qu'un gamin maigrichon nettoyait les tables et ramassait les chopes vides. Une migraine menaçait doucement le jeune chevalier. Anselm émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et s'installa en face de lui. Derrière son comptoir, la tenancière toisait ce nouveau client d'un air vaguement apeuré. Le vieux vigneron s'aventurait rarement loin de son volcan, aussi ses apparitions au village ne manquaient-elles jamais de faire sensation. Une petite serveuse brune et boiteuse saisit son courage à deux mains, afin de venir prendre sa commande.

- Q'je vais prendre du lard et du pain noir, p'tiote.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? Osa-t-elle objecter. Nous en avons du blanc qui sort tout juste du four et des pommes rissolés.

- Q'j'ai l'air du gars qui mange du pain blanc ? Mais sers donc ça à mon ami, là ! Et que t'y rajoute donc du miel, si t'en as ! Le petit blonds d'Alatu qu'y z'aiment ça, le miel, non ? Q'les dragons y peuvent pas les sentir, toutes ces sucreries, là !

Alatu, la cité des voiles. Une brusque bouffée de nostalgie serra la gorge du jeune homme, comme il repensait à sa famille, les Sidwin du val…blonds à la peau de nacre, venus du grand nord. Ces descendant d'une ancienne dynastie, depuis longtemps renversée, étaient parmi les derniers à pouvoir se targuer d'être purement natifs du pays, ayant toujours refusé le moindre contact avec les Fils-Dragon. Mais tout cela était révolu ! Le clan Sidwin était mort, onze ans plus tôt. Le sanctuaire des ancêtres avait été pillé et les dorures de leurs statues arrachées, puis revendues. Sans Alyr, les jumeaux se seraient vu promis à une existence de servitude.

Au lieu de quoi, Suwan était partit étudier auprès des Grand Mestre initiés, tandis que Joris faisait ses armes, en tant qu'écuyer d'une chevalière au sang noir…celle-là même qui était monté à l'assaut du château de son enfance, aux côtés de Lord Fergus. Il revoyait l'épée sanglante et l'armure cabossée de la jeune fille, cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'elle avait retiré son heaume, sa première pensée avait été pour les histoires que leur contait leur oncle et qui mettaient en scène foule de démons ardents et de créatures bâtardes à la peau sombre. Trois jours plus tard, ils marchaient ensemble et elle promettait de prendre soin d'eux.

- Q'si ça t'intéresse de le savoir, p'tit, le gars y est pas mort.

- Hein ?

- C'ton frangin qui te l'a soigné. Et q'y sont même venu déranger les Ardents, avec deux p'tits gosses. J'te poserai pas de question. Q'vous, les chevaliers, vous tuez et q'je cherche même plus à savoir pourquoi.

- Je fais des cauchemars. Ca fait des mois que ça dure.

- Q'c'est moche ça ! Qu't'en a parler à ton distingué mestre Suwan ?

La brunette les interrompit, chargée de deux écuelles en bois. Elle déposa le lard devant l'antique Sangdenuit, accompagné d'une miche de pain noir du jour précédent. Celui de Joris était doré à souhait et lui brûla agréablement les doigts, lorsqu'il voulut s'en saisir. Les méfaits de la gueule de bois commençant à s'estomper, il mangea avec appétit. Parler à Suwan ? Stupidement, il n'avait pas osé et il le regrettait amèrement, aujourd'hui. Le mestre aurait su comment interpréter ses rêves et n'aurait pas hésité à le seconder, au cas où.

Les gens pensaient toujours que, d'eux deux, son frère était le plus gentil, le moins susceptible de faire du mal à autrui…mais son jumeau était tout simplement d'un tempérament dénué de violence et très porté sur la réflexion. Lorsqu'il le fallait, ce doux jeune homme aux sourires suaves pouvait se révéler tout bonnement impitoyable. Il était presque heureux que sa lame ait dévié. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre ce voyageur, qui lui ressemblait tellement et pas seulement en apparence. N'avais-t-on pas prédit à Joris qu'il périrait de sa propre main ?

- Pff ! 'coute-moi, p'tit ! Q'tu ferai mieux de, j'chais pas, prendre tes distances. J'te ferai faire signe, quand c'est que ces voyageurs y seront plus là. Q'ta bande de mercenaire aurait p't-être du boulot pour toi, quelque part loin.

Pour ponctuer son discours, le vieillard vida son godet de bière d'une traite et laissa échapper un rot à faire trembler sa bien-aimée montagne de feu. Ce vacarme fit sursauter le gamin maigrichon qui manqua de lâcher la pile d'assiette qu'il trimbalait. Le Sangdenuit s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main et toisa son jeune protégé, attendant sa réplique. Joris se prit la tête entre les mains, très légèrement excédé.

- Pour la dernière fois, Anselm, les chevaliers de Sombre-ciel ne sont pas des mercenaires.

- Vraiment ? Qu'une meute de gaillard, tout en noir et en armes, qui défouraillent leur épée pour qui qu'a le plus d'or, q'ça y ressemble beaucoup pourtant !

Le jeune chevalier ne répondit pas, alors le vieil homme finit d'éponger le fond de son écuelle avec son pain noir et s'apprêta à le quitter. En se dépêchant, il serait de retour sur son volcan, avant la fin de l'après-midi et il devait ramener l'étalon qu'il avait empruntée, dans les écuries d'Alyr… un colossal cheval de bai, le seul capable de supporter sa carcasse de géant. Joris fut tenter de le retenir pour une dernière question mais le courage lui manqua, une fois de plus.

* * *

Au manoir des Sangdenuit, la pierre égoïste avait fini de se gorger de chaleur et le brasier était presque mort dans l'antique cheminée, faute de bois sec pour le ranimer. Sur la table de la cuisine, la nourriture elle-même paraissait avoir perdu beaucoup de sa saveur. Depuis qu'il s'était rassasié du sang de Kurogane, pratiquement jusqu'à la dernière goutte, les aliments humains ne suscitaient plus rien en lui. Comme si en rompant le régime de privations et de demi-mesures qu'il s'imposait, depuis le début, il avait enfin parachevé sa transformation. Pour ne rien arranger, l'angoisse lui tordait les tripes.

Fye finit par repousser son assiette, d'un geste lassé et sortit de table en s'excusant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à ne pas se sentir d'appétit. Assise en face de lui, Ser Alyr triturait mollement son ragoût, la mine défaite. Le blond s'interrogea une seconde sur les raisons de cette morosité, avant de comprendre. Elle était triste d'avoir perdu l'un de ses filleuls…à cause de lui. S'il n'était pas venu dans ce monde, Joris n'aurait pas eu à fuir, loin de sa marraine et de son frère. Suwan paraissait également de méchante humeur, fixant son verre comme si ce dernier l'avait personnellement offensé.

Le hall était plongé dans la pénombre. Il s'adossa quelque instant contre le mur, près des escaliers. Tous les feux de l'enfer brûlaient dans sa gorge. Le sang qu'il avait prit à Kurogane avait été entièrement dépensé dans la guérison de sa blessure et son corps exigeait à nouveau d'être nourris. Mais il ne pouvait plus. Il n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Un certain ninja allait hurler, le poursuivre, le traiter de crétin, d'égoïste…et il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort. Des pas le tirèrent de sa léthargie et il s'empressa de gravir les marches, ignorant de son mieux la personne qui le suivait de près.

- Eh !

Le magicien de Seles franchit vivement les dernières foulées qui le séparaient de sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient et la poignée résista brièvement entre ses doigts. Ce fut tout le temps dont eu besoin son poursuivant pour le rattraper. Une main robuste le fit pivoter sur lui-même et le plaqua contre le mur. Leur deux corps n'étaient plus séparés que par une vingtaine de centimètre. Fye sentit une chaleur embarrassante s'immiscer dans ses veines. Kurogane grogna, comme son compagnon de voyage évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, et réduisit encore la distance.

- Regardes-moi, espèce d'abruti !

Le vampire releva la tête, bien malgré lui et c'est également contre son gré que son regard caressa le cou du brun. Dans sa gorge, le brasier avait redoublé d'intensité et ses tremblements le reprenaient de plus belle. Le sang, il pouvait le sentir, l'entendre…comme une douce mélodie, une berceuse qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Il se laissa glisser, uniquement soutenu par les mains qui enserraient toujours ses épaules. Le souffle brûlant de son ami effleura son menton, le faisant frissonner.

- Kurogane…je ne peux pas

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Rétorqua le ninja, avec une douceur singulière teintée de regret. Ce sera comme tu veux.

Fye eut un sourire, triste et soulagé. Peut-être le guerrier de Suwa se souvenait-il de sa promesse. _« Si tu tiens tellement à mourir, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, alors en attendant… » _Mais il avait suffisamment attendu et à présent, il voulait que la douleur cesse. Sakura et Shaolan seraient probablement malheureux, gentils et naïfs comme ils étaient et Mokona aurait beau comprendre, il pleurerait, sans aucun doute. Il allait faire souffrir tous ses amis et il se maudissait pour ça. Pourvu qu'ils n'en veuillent pas à Kurogane. Les lèvres de ce dernier touchèrent sa peau, juste sous son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, pour hier. Tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir obligé de…

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement. La bouche de son immolé venait de s'emparer de la sienne, comme la veille mais avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Le prédateur en lui ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage. Le baiser se fit plus vorace, alors que le sang venait. Un filet tiède s'écoulait le long de son menton. Le ninja ne tenta pas de le repousser, ne le serrant au contraire que plus étroitement. Fye tira tout ce qu'il pouvait de sa lèvre blessée, avant de s'attaquer à sa gorge. Un sursaut parcourut sa proie, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il lécha longuement les marques de ses crocs, afin d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

- Je…je ne le contrôle plus…je suis…

- Fye ?

- Lâche-moi !

* * *

Kurogane obéit avec un temps de retard, le libérant de son étreinte. Le magicien recula de trois pas, détournant la tête, les poings crispés. Le guerrier le contemplait, mal à l'aise et honteux. Obnubilé par son désir d'enlacer le blond, de l'embrasser, de le caresser…il ne s'était pas même aperçu que le vampire était assoiffé. La morsure à la lèvre, il l'avait à peine sentie et aussitôt oubliée. Il avait vraiment cru que le mage lui rendait son baiser. Quel irrécupérable crétin, décidément ! Celui qu'il aimait ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, il le savait depuis longtemps.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, interrompant leur face à face silencieux. L'instant d'après, Fye avait disparu, dans sa chambre et le ninja se retrouvait face à face avec Ser Alyr. La jeune femme le toisait d'un air interrogateur, son regard allant de lui jusqu'à la porte puis revenant s'attarder de son côté. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, avec un demi-sourire résigné et agita sa longue chevelure frisée, dans un hochement de tête piteux. Du haut de ses trente-six ans bien tassés, la chevalière avait conservé des airs d'adolescence.

- Vous et Sir Fye, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Etrangement, ça me fait plaisir. Lorsque vous m'avez repoussé, mon amour-propre en a vraiment prit un coup…mais en fait, je n'avais aucune chance depuis le début.

- Hum…désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous partez demain, donc ? J'étais tellement contente d'avoir du monde, ici…malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Joris est quelqu'un de bien….Après la mort de ses parents, il n'a pas versé une seule larme, trop occupé à consoler son frère.

Ils restèrent quelques instant, en silence. Elle lui sourit et le dépassa, pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il s'attarda encore un peu, espérant peut-être que ce satané blondinet allait ressortir, pour lui face et crever l'abcès. Demain, à l'aube, ils se rendraient au village le plus proche et partiraient à la recherche de la plume que Mokona avait repérée, puisque apparemment elle n'était plus dans les parages. Au fond, il ne serait pas mécontent de quitter ce manoir, même s'il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ces divinités ardentes qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, avaient consentit à le sauver.

* * *

Della finissait de remettre de l'ordre, dans le fouillis de parchemins, d'encres multicolores et de pinceaux qui s'étalait sur le bureau du Grand Mestre Robb. Le vénérable initié s'adonnait volontiers à l'art de l'enluminure, durant ses longues heures de loisirs. Ainsi la bibliothèque du palais lui devait-elle d'innombrables volumes magnifiquement illustrés. Ses tâches accomplies, la jeune servante s'autorisa à sortir sur le balcon. Un vent frais soufflait sur la ville et ses toits de tuiles grossières. Détachant sa longue chevelure noire, elle la laissa couler sur épaules et émit un doux soupir.

Appuyée sur la balustrade de marbre blanc, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'elle était une princesse. Lorsqu'elle ne parlait à son amie, Leina, cette dernière la traitait de folle et éclatait de rire, en l'appelant « votre altesse ». Dans certain de ces rêves, pourtant, elle se voyait habiter dans un étrange château et porter des parures magnifiquement absurdes. Elle s'était d'ailleurs amusée à en reproduire certaines, avec les chutes de tissus que le tailleur des Grands Mestres lui cédait amicalement. Une étoile filante trancha le ciel crépusculaire. Cette apparition la tira de ses songeries et elle sourit.

- Bienvenue à la maison, ma toute belle.

Rattachant ses cheveux comme il faut, elle s'empressa de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la tour. Une lingère, les bras chargés de drap fraîchement blanchis, s'écarta prestement pour la laisser passer. Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle manqua d'emboutir un petit apprenti en robe de bure et s'arrêta pour aider le gamin, qui avait laissé choir la liasse de feuille qu'il transportait. Le palais abritait actuellement plus d'une centaine d'enfants, souvent des quatrièmes fils de la noblesse, venus se faire un titre, faute d'héritage. Après tout, on ne comptait plus les récits de petits seigneurs ou de riches marchands offrant leurs filles à des mestres talentueux.

Della aurait aimé pouvoir aller aux cours avec eux. Si elle savait lire et écrire, c'était grâce aux quelques amis qu'elle s'était fait, parmi les étudiants. Elle se souvenait particulièrement bien d'un jeune apprenti blond d'Alatu. Il était arrivé au palais, à l'âge de onze ans, alors que l'apprentissage s'entamait généralement dans la septième année de vie…mais son talent et surtout sa roublardise lui avait permis de combler rapidement ce retard. Les portes de la salle de la lumière se dressaient, à présent, devant la petite servante. Elle entrebâilla doucement l'un des battants et jeta un coup d'œil, à l'intérieur.

Personne. Otant rapidement ses mocassins de gros cuir, l'adolescente s'introduit prestement, dans le lieu saint. Elle aimait le contact des dalles de marbre, rehaussées de filigranes dorés, sous ses pieds nus. Le plafond culminait à plus de soixante pieds de hauteur, soutenu par douze piliers blanc gravés de fresques étranges. Au centre de la pièce, dans un écrin de cristal, scintillait l'étoile filante, enfin revenue. Della s'avança et…

- Tu es encore venu la voir !

Cette voix surgie de nulle part manqua de faire s'arrêter son cœur. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit un jeune homme hilare, adossé au mur, près de la porte. De longs cheveux de jais lui retombaient sur les épaules. Il avait les traits délicats et un regard très expressif, où affleurait toujours une touche de mélancolie…même lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle. Le Grand Mestre Florent arborait la tunique de velours immaculé, bordée de soie opaline, propre à ceux de son rang et son jeune âge apparent ne l'empêchait pas d'impressionner beaucoup de gens, même parmi ses supérieurs.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner, Grand….

- Tu as raison d'être ici ! Elle est magnifique et qui sait combien de temps encore, elle reviendra nous éclairer. J'en ai rêvé, cette nuit. Toi qui l'aime, tu sauras quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rien dont tu doives te soucier, dans l'immédiat...Sors, maitenant ! Il ne faudrait pas quelqu'un d'autre te surprenne ici.

* * *


End file.
